<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Auld Lang Syne by ElaOfAsgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515813">Auld Lang Syne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard'>ElaOfAsgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hela's first New Year's Eve on Midgard comes with a learning curve. Luckily, you're there to help her along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hela (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Auld Lang Syne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set as if there was no Ragnarok, no Thanos, no snap, Hela came to Earth with Thor and Loki, and then she met reader through Avengers Campus. Mayhaps I'll make a whole collection of oneshots from that au? Who knows?</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer now?”</p><p>“<em>Hela</em>.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but to shake your head fondly as you watched Hela peer out the window of your apartment for what must have been the tenth time in less than five minutes.</p><p>“You’ll know when it’s time. The entire sky is going to light up, just like I showed you in the pictures.”</p><p>“Yes, but how do they <em>all</em> know when to set them off?”</p><p>“So many questions, you’re like a toddler.” You rolled your eyes as you crossed over to where she was standing, wrapping your arms around her and settling your head against her shoulder. “And they’ll know because everyone here has a phone, which tells them the time. Remember how I showed you?”</p><p>“Mm.” Hela nodded once, eyes still glued to the view outside your window.</p><p>“…you really didn’t have anything like fireworks on Asgard?”</p><p>“We had magic. But nothing that looked like what you showed me.”</p><p>You hummed in acknowledgment, and settled into a comfortable silence as you thought about everything that had happened over the past year. You’d wanted your year to bring you new challenges to face, but you certainly hadn’t expected ‘new girlfriend from space’ to be on that list. Not that you were complaining. You’d always known weird things were going to happen when you’d signed on to work at Avengers Campus, but you supposed a girlfriend was the <em>least</em> worrisome thing to come from working for Tony Stark, and while you’d certainly underestimated the sheer amount of <em>babysitting</em> that came with introducing a would-be queen to life on Midgard, you couldn’t exactly complain about where it had led you.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Hela’s voice dragged you from your quiet revelry, and you looked up to find her looking down at you, brow furrowed in that slight way that made you want to lean up and kiss her forehead, but you fought the urge, remembering she didn’t like to be <em>overly</em> affectionate.</p><p>“Just… everything that’s happened this year. New job, new friends…”</p><p>“New me?”</p><p>You laughed, and Hela did, as well.</p><p>“Yes. New you. <em>You</em> were decidedly not on my New Year’s resolution list.”</p><p>“…what’s that?” Hela quirked her head to the side, a tick of hers that you’d picked up on that seemed to come about whenever she was actively trying to understand or learn something new.</p><p>“Kind of silly, actually. But people make resolutions at the start of the New Year. Most people do stuff like go the gym more, or… or drink less coffee or more water. Things they want to stick to to try and better themselves throughout the year.”</p><p>Hela nodded slowly. “…what was yours?”</p><p>“Oh, I usually have a whole list of… kind of superfluous things. Write more, read more. Travel more, live life and not just <em>survive</em> life. Things like that.”</p><p>Hela said nothing, and looked back out the window, pensive expression on her face. You let her be silent for a moment before you spoke, voice soft.</p><p>“…do you have anything you want to do differently next year?”</p><p>“Hm... Maybe… I could go to more of those… meetings about my short temper that you had me try.”</p><p>“Yeah? The anger management classes? I think that and the therapy is really helping you sort through everything you’ve been through in life, I agree.” You allowed yourself a chaste little kiss to her shoulder as you watched her continue to think.</p><p>“…I think I’d like to try more Midgardian… er… Earth… food, too. There’s so much of it, and all of it is so different than what I used to eat way back then.”</p><p>“We’ll eat somewhere new every day, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>Hela hummed out a soft laugh, but you could tell that there was still something she wasn’t saying yet.</p><p>“…I think this year I want to save up money to take you to Norway, like we talked about. I think you’ll feel more at home there than you do here. Hell, maybe you’ll decide that’s where you want to be.”</p><p>Hela turned around completely to face you, then, expression unreadable as she shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t want to be anywhere if it isn’t with you.” Her voice was fervent, like she <em>needed</em> you to know that, and you were a bit taken aback by the admission, not because you didn’t expect Hela to feel that way, but because you didn’t expect her to <em>express</em> that.</p><p>“…then you won’t be. I promise. You’re stuck with me.” You smiled softly, and reached to hold both of her hands in yours, squeezing them gently as you smiled up at her, softening when you could see her visibly relax.</p><p>“…maybe… that can be one of my… resolutions. Spending more time with you.”</p><p>You laughed softly, and nodded, smiling when, in a rare show of affection, Hela leaned her forehead against yours. You had just opened your mouth to speak when you heard the final countdown start on the television, and you started counting along, laughing a bit when Hela, clearly confused and bewildered, joined in, as well, despite not knowing exactly what the whole point was.</p><p>You turned Hela back around to look outside just as you got to “one,” and no sooner did you finish saying “Happy New Year” did the light show outside start. From every direction, as far as you could see, and as close as the street outside of your window, fireworks and sparklers lit the night sky, the cheers and applause of what must have been everyone in the near vicinity providing a background for the noise.</p><p>Rather than the fireworks, however, you found yourself watching Hela. Watching as the different colors flashed across her face, expression awed and eyes wide as she took in the spectacle before her. It was cute, in a way that made you forget the goddess of death could be <em>anything</em> but cute, but the longer you looked, the happier it made you, and by the time Hela turned back around to look at you with the most delighted little smile, you couldn’t help but to reach up and cup her face, leaning up on your toes as you kissed her.</p><p>Hela certainly didn’t seem to mind, as she immediately wrapped her arms around you and kissed you back with a gentleness that you knew was reserved for you and you alone, and by the time you drew back, you couldn’t help the content little smile as Hela pulled you even closer, keeping her arms around you as she looked back outside the window.</p><p>For a moment, you watched the fireworks, as well. And then you laughed, disturbing the silence that had settled between you and causing Hela to turn back around, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Sorry. It’s just… That’s the first time I’ve ever had someone to kiss on New Year’s Eve.”</p><p>Hela’s brow furrowed a bit more as she tried to piece things together. “That is a… tradition here, then? You kiss people at midnight on the New Year?”</p><p>“Well, not just <em>people</em>. Your loved ones. Usually your partner. But yes, it’s a tradition.”</p><p>Hela nodded. “Then… I hope it’s a tradition that we get to keep.”</p><p>You smiled softly, and laid your head back against her shoulder as you both turned back to watch the fireworks again.</p><p>“Me, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, all!</p><p>While this is my first fic posted on Ao3, I've been writing for Hela a long time on my tumblr blog, LokiGayForHela, so if you like this, definitely check me out there, if you haven't already. I have a lot of writing that I'll be importing from there to here for more people to read, as well.</p><p>Don't forget to leave me a comment if you enjoyed this quick little oneshot. One of my own resolutions is to write more, and be more consistent about it this year, so definitely be on the lookout for more content from me in the very near future.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>